kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Apollo Geist (Decade)
The first member of Dai-Shocker that Tsukasa confronts, is the Security Chief of Dai-Shocker, hastening the worlds' convergence to make invasion easy for his organization. He normally assumes the form of a man called until he invokes . Character History Origin Originally from the A.R. , he was revived by the Government of Darkness after being killed by X-Rider. However, his lifespan is short as a result and thus uses the Perfecter to take the life force out of people to augment his own. With the GOD Organization having joined the alliance of evil organizations, Dai-Shocker, Apollo Geist became a Dai-Shocker executive. World of Black RX / World of Amazon / World of the Rider War With his Perfecter stolen from him and destroyed by Decade, Apollo Geist came up with the plan to marry Yuki, the Fangire Queen from the World of Kiva, becoming a Fangire as a result. As a result of his transformation, he now becomes with the ability to remove other realities from existence. Using his power to revive the monsters from the Nine Worlds and attempting to make Natsumi his bride after Yuki is destroyed by Decade Complete Form, Super Apollo Geist fights Decade and Diend until help arrives in the form of Hibiki and Kiva. Kiva and Hibiki distract Super Apollo Geist long enough for him to be mortally wounded by Decade Complete Form with Diend's power, Geist swearing that he will "revive as the greatest nuisance in the universe" before he is destroyed. Super Hero Taisen Apollo Geist was later revived as part of Dai-Shocker, led again by Tsukasa as Great Leader. Dai-Shocker were now fighting Dai-Zangyack and the Super Sentai teams, but Tsukasa was overthrown by Doktor G who joined forces with Dai-Zangyack. Apollo Geist was part of the combined forces of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack when they engaged the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Apollo Geist fought Kamen Rider Fourze, who assumed Magnet States to destroy him. Video Game appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Apollo Geist appears as a boss in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Kamen Rider Battride Wars Super Apollo Geist appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. He usually shoots a blue beam from his gun and it's pretty hard to predict where he will shoot, making it quite hard to dodge. He also can throw his shield like a cutter boomerang. He also can teleport randomly across the battle stage, but that is less common. His weakness is he rarely use a combo attack, but even without that, Super Apollo Geist still a hard boss. Apollo Geist |-| 2= .]] Statistics *'Height': 185 cm *'Weight': 75 kg Appearances: Decade Episodes 26-29 - Super Apollo Geist= Super Apollo Geist Statistics *'Height': unknown *'Weight': unknown Appearances: Decade Episodes 30-31 }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Guy is portrayed by , who also voiced Apollo Geist in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. In Super Hero Taisen, Apollo Geist is voiced by who portrays Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend. In Kamen Rider Battride War, which is a disguise used by Canaria, Apollo Geist is voiced by who also voiced Kiva-la only when she was shot down by Skull in order to unmasked her in front of the Riders. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 26 - RX! Dai-Shocker Attack *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 27 - Black × Black RX *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 28 - Amazon, Friend *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 29 - The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 30 - Rider War: Prologue *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 31 - Destroyer of Worlds *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' External Link *Guy in Kamen Rider Official Website *Apollo Geist in Kamen Rider Official Website *Super Apollo Geist in Kamen Rider Official Website References Category:Decade Characters Category:Fangire Category:Generals Category:Dai-Shocker Generals Category:Last Monster Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Human Monsters Category:Deceased